Wrong
by Queen of Faerie
Summary: "And now is the time to declare yourself, come join us, or die" For a long time, no one moved and the silence was deafening.And then the sound of someone taking a step echoed in the courtyard. And another. And another. It took me a while to realize who was walking towards the Dark Lord. "Hermione?" AU Voldemort wins, OOC Dark!Hermione Rated T for major character death & dark curses


Hey guys! This is my first fic to upload on here, so go easy on me, okay? Also, I haven't read Deathly Hallows in a while so forgive me if I get some information wrong.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter and I never will, unless JK Rowling sends me the ownership papers as an early Christmas gift, which I highly doubt will happen.

In this fic, Harry really is dead. No coming back and pretending to be dead.

**Warning: **Very dark and OOC

_Wrong_

We have lost. Harry is dead, and soon, we will be soon. Dumbledore was wrong, and we shall suffer for his mistakes.

I know that this is wrong. That I should feel regret and sadness, but I don't. All I feel is anger, hot burning anger. I am pathetic. What happened to making my own assumptions? To not being mislead by others? I was strong, I was brave. Now I have lost. This is not how it should have ended, and it is my fault. Didn't the Sorting Hat say this was going to happen years ago?

_(First year, Sorting Ceremony)_

"Granger, Hermione" As soon as my name left Professor Mcgonnall's lips, I paled and began to tremble. I forcibly swallowed and made my way up the stairs. I sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on my head. At first, nothing happened, but then a voice spoke up in my head.

_'Interesting'_ I almost screamed until I realized that the Sorting Hat must be analyzing my mind to see what house I would be best suited for, like it said in Hogwarts: A History.

_'So many different traits, so many possibilities' _It was an...odd... sensation, having your mind searched and your memories re-watched. It was a while before the voice sounded again.

_'You show many different characteristics, Ms Granger. You would do well in any of the four Houses.'_ I was surprised, I thought I would be put in Ravenclaw immediately. As if reading my mind (which I supose it was doing) the voice chuckled.

_'You would do well in Ravenclaw, wouldn't you? You have a certain passion for finding information, and you don't rest until you figure everything out. But this shows that you have to find everything by yourself, which suggest you don't trust people naturally'_ True. I have a certain wariness, shall we say, of strangers. I trust my facts, and I don't trust people until they earn it.

_'Not a bad trait for Slytherin. Don't be so surprised, you have slyness in you, and if you are around the right people, and taught the right things, you'll be surprised how well you would fit in. But maybe I shouldn't, your blood status might make your life hard. Hmm, no, better not.' _I breathed an internal sigh. I knew all about the type of people in Slytherin, the books never said anything outright, but I had talked to several wizards and I had quickly been enlightened.

_'What about Hufflepuff?' _I inwardly grimaced, from what I've read, Hufflepuffs seemed like a bunch of fools, not depending on information, but on their friends and trust and things like that.

_'I thought not. Well, that leaves one' _Gyffindor. The brave and daring. The ones who went and slayed the dragon without the slightest bit of doubt. How would I do in Gryffindor, I wonder? Am I brave? I think I am, but I don't think I'm the right kind of brave. I'm brave when I present my facts, because I know that I'm right, because facts and statistics don't lie. It was the kind of brave that you are when you raise your hand to answer in class, because you know that you know the right answer.

But those people in front of me wearing their red and gold ties, they were a different kind of brave. They were the kind of brave where you take action. The kind of brave soldiers are when they march to war, prepared to die for their country. Could I be brave like that?

_'It's your choice, you can pick. You belong in all' _I let my gaze wonder around the hall. First on the Slytherins, I was cunning, I planned well and I knew what to do and what strings to pull to get what I want, and I know that I'm ambitious, but was I Slytherin? I looked at the Ravenclaw table and I knew that I most belonged there, no matter what the Hat said. But something stopped me. I looked over at the Gryffindor table, and I longed to feel that type of bravery that I had never experienced. I wanted to be a daring person who was sure of my self.

I closed my eyes and made my choice.

_'You haven chosen, but beware Ms Granger, if you let down your guard, people will break in to your heart and you will turn weak. Don't change who you are. You will lose'_

"GRYFFINDOR"

As I walked towards the Gryffindor table, I didn't see a man wearing a purple turban watching me with a knowing look in his eyes.

_(End of Flashback)_

It was my fault. I let down my guard, I cared for people, I turned weak, and now I have lost. We now stand in front of the Dark Lord, and in front of the Dark Lord, lies our savior's body. Like I said, Harry is dead. I should have seen it coming. I knew that his "saving people thing" would get in the way and he would fall. He cared too much, and that lead to his death. Being around him made me care too, and now I wonder what will happen to me. Even as the Dark Lord spoke up, I was re-healing my self, unloving people, becoming cold and unfeeling, to prevent my self from getting hurt anymore than I already was. Before I broke.

"And now is the time to declare yourself, come join us, or die" For a long time, no one moved and the silence was deafening.

And then the sound of someone taking a step echoed in the courtyard. And another. And another. It took a while for me to realize who was walking towards Lord Voldemort.

"Hermione?" Ron's incredulous voice was loud, and every eye snapped to where I was standing. I hesitantly took another step to see if anyone would hex me. Nothing happened, so I took another step. And another, and another, and another, until I was halfway to the Dark Lord. I turned around and looked back at the side that I had fought on. Every face was tired, worn, sad, angry...broken. They all wore weak, frail expressions.

I turned to the Dark side. Every face was strong, they were sure and confident, and while the Light side had refused to look at me in the eye, averting their gaze, each and everyone of the Death Eaters met my gaze coolly. I looked at Harry's motionless body, before looking at the Light side again. What would happen, I wonder, if they saw their hero bent and broken as he was? I walked over to Harry's body, I looked up at the Dark Lord and he looked at me amusedly, but didn't say anything.

I knelt down and let my hands wander over Harry's body, over the scars and wounds that adorned his flesh, taking my time with each one, imagining how he got them. When my hands reached his face, I lightly traced the lighting bolt-shaped scar on his forehead before standing up. This is where everyone expects me to make an inspiring speech, spit in the Dark Lord's face and return to the Light. But I don't do any of those things. Instead I kick Harry's head to the side, and a sickening crack echos loudly around the courtyard.

Someone screams, I look up from Harry's now oddly twisted neck to see that it's Ginny, and that her dad and Ron are holding her back from running towards me. I see the fire in her eyes and realizes that it's hate. Looking around the courtyard, I see the same look on all of my former friends. My former enemies however looked shocked and...impressed. Bellatrix's crazy laugh causes me to turn around and look her in the eye. And I understand. I understand why she chose to turn to the Dark. She realized that the Light was weak, and she left. I admire her for that, she grins at me as if she knows what I'm thinking. I turn back to the other side of the courtyard.

"Your weak! Your all weak and pathetic!" I scream at them.

"You stupid idiots, don't you realize you dumb you are? You are WEAK!" I point at Harry's body.

"So much for being brave! I kick a corpse and you scream? Pathetic!" I practically spit at them.

I gestured to the Death Eaters. "One of them could drop dead right now and they'd still kill all of us! Hell, the Dark Lord could die and we'd still lose!" Everyone looks shocked, except for the Death Eaters, who looked smug.

"You traitor! We thought we could trust you and you betray us, you're the weak one, Hermione!" I looked at Ron and saw red.

"Me? Your calling _me_ weak?!" I cast curse after curse at him. Not puny _stupefys_, but dark curses. Cutting curses, flamethrower curses, _sectum sempra_, you name it, I was casting it. He sent a weak _reducto _at me, and I blocked it with a swish of my arm. I grinned and sent an _imperius_ at him, and he failed to block it. Immediantly, his eyes turned blank and his arms stilled.

"Come" I beckoned to him with my finger. Mrs Weasley tried to stop him but he brushed her off and walked towards me. When he was standing in front of me, I reached up and stroked his face lightly.

"We were supposed to marry, Ron." I whispered "We were supposed to win this war and live the rest of our lives together. We were supposed to have lots of little ginger Weasley children." My gazed dropped from his un seeing eyes "That future is a lie, Ron. That future is lost" And I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his softly. When I released him, he dropped to the floor. Dead.

Ms Weasley and Ginny screamed. Terrible sounds of terror and anguish. I spun around and made a slashing motion with my wand, and Mrs Weasly's face cut open in a fountain of blood. She fell to the floor screaming, clutching at her face, begging for it to stop. I ignored her and pointed my wand at Ginny.

"One move and you'll join your precious Harry."

I turned to the Dark Lord and knelt. "Accept me, my Lord" He smiled in a way that made chills go down my spine. "Ms Granger. You are a filthy mudblood, why should we accept you?" I knew that if he didn't accept me, the others would kill me for sure. My life literally depended on my answer.

"Because I'm on your side. Because I'm strong" There was a long pause before he extended his arm, palm facing up.

"Your arm" I eagerly put my wrist in his palm. His cold pale fingers closed over my wrist and his wand pressed into my pulse. "Morsmorde" Blinding hot white pain surrounded my arm, but I bit my touge and did not make a noise. When it finally ended, a fresh dark mark adorned my arm. I rose and turned to the crowd and raised my arm, showing off my new tattoo.

"I hate you! You're a monster, Hermione! You'll die!" Ginny screamed at me with tears cascading down her face. I smiled.

"No Ginny, _you'll_ die" And so the Death Eaters charged for a final time, and I charged with them. From now on, I would never be wrong again.

**A/N **So thats it guys! That idea has been in my head for a while now, so I just wrote it down. Please review, tell me what you thought of it. Flames will be ignored and deleted so don't even bother.- Queen of Faerie


End file.
